SheenBob KidPants
Jimmyandfriends's TV-spoofs of "SpongeBob SquarePants". Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants - Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron) *Patrick Star - Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron) *Sandy Cheeks - Libby Folfax (Jimmy Neutron) *Squidward Tentacles - Woody (Toy Story) *Eugene H. Krabs - Gru (Despicable Me) *Gary the Snail - E.B. (Hop) *Sheldon J. Plankton - Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard (Yin Yang Yo!) *Patchy The Pirate - Wallace (Wallace & Gromit) *Potty The Parrot - Blu (Rio) *Pearl Krabs - Anna (Frozen) *Larry the Lobster - Grug Crood (The Croods) *Karen Plankton - Sta'abi/Gallaxhar's Computer (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Mrs. Puff - Queen Elinor (Brave) *Jellyfish - Various Bees *The Flying Dutchman - Pa Gorg (Fraggle Rock) *Harold SquarePants - Sheen's Dad (Jimmy Neutron) *Blackjack - Sid Philips (Toy Story) *Stanley J. - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Grandma SquarePants - Granny Puckett (Hoodwinked) *DoodleBob - The Backson (Winnie the Pooh) *Mermaid Man - Wreck-It Ralph *Barnacle Boy - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Squidvia - Bo Peep (Toy Story) *Squilliam Fancyson - Eustace Strych (Jimmy Neutron) *King Neptune - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Margaret SquarePants - Helen Parr (The Incredibles) Episodes Season 1 #Help Wanted/Reef Blowers/Tea at the Treedome #Bubblestand/Ripped Pants #Bees/Carl! #Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Boating School #Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Pineapple #Wreck-It Ralph and Flint Lockwood/Pickles #Hall Monitor/Bee Jam #Libby's Rocket/Squeaky Boots #Nature Kid/Opposite Day #Culture Shock/F.U.N. #MuscleSheen BuffEstevez/Woody the Unfriendly Ghost #The Chaperone/Employee of the Month #Scaredy Kid/I Was a Teenage E.B. #SE-129/Karate Choppers #Sleepy Time/Suds #Valentine's Day/The Paper #Arrgh!/Rock Bottom #Texas/Walking Small #Fools in April/Triton's Spatula #Hooky/Thunk and Flint II Season 2 #Your Shoe's Untied/Woody's Day Off #Something Smells/Bossy Boots #Big Wheezer Loser/Bubble Buddy #SheenBob Kidpants: Dying for PieDying for Pie/Imitation Gru #Wormy/Patty Hype #Granny Puckett's Kisses/Woodyville #Pre-Hibernation Week/Life of Crime #Christmas Who? #Survival of the Idiots/Dumped #No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic #Thunk and Flint III/Libby Jokes #Pressure/The Smoking Peanut #Shanghaied/E.B. Takes a Bath #Welcome to the Chum Bucket/The Backson #The Secret Box/Band Geeks #Graveyard Shift/Krusty Love #Procrastination/I'm With Stupid #Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown #Bee Hunter/The Fry Cook Games #Woody on Strike/Libby, Sheen and the Worm Season 3 #The Algae's Always Greener/Kid-Guard on Duty #Club Sheen/My Pretty Seahorse #Just One Bite/The Bully #Nasty Patty/Idiot Box #Thunk and Flint IV/Doing Time #Snowball Effect/One Gru's Trash #As Seen on TV/Can You Spare a Dime? #No Weenies Allowed/Woody Returns #Gru Borg/Rock a Bye Bird #Wet Painters/Krusty Gru Training Video #Party Pooper Kid #Chocolate with Nuts/Ralph and Flint V #New Student Wheezer/Sharks #Ugh #The Great Rabbit Race/Mid-Life Gru #Born Again Gru/I Had an Accident #Gru Land/The Camping Episode #Missing Identity/Carl's Army #The Kid Who Could Fly #Sheen Meets the Strangler/Pranks a Lot Season 4 #Fear of a Krabby Patty/Shell of a Man #The Lost Mattress/Gru vs. Carl #Have You Seen this Rabbit? #Skill Crane/Good Neighbors #Selling Out/Funny Kid #Dunces and Dragons #Enemy-in-Law/Ralph and Flint VI: The Motion Picture #Carl SmartPants/Woodysheen Cowboystevez #Krusty Towers/Ms. Elinor, You're Fired #Ghost Host/Chimp Ahoy #Princess of a Birthday/Karate Island #All that Glitters/Wishing You Well #New Leaf/Once Bitten #Bummer Vacation/Wigstruck #Woodtastic Voyage/That's No Lady #The Thing/Hocus Pocus #Driven to Tears/Rule of Dumb #Born to Be Wild/Best Frenemies #The Wheezer Purloiner/Woody Wood #Best Day Ever/The Gift of Gum Season 5 #Friend or Foe? #The Original Fry Cook/Night Light #Rise & Shine/Waiting/Fungus Among Us #Spy Buddies/Boat Smarts/Good Old Whats-His-Name #New Digs/Gru a la Mode #Roller Cowards/Bucket Sweet Bucket #To Love a Patty/Breath of Fresh Woody #Money Talks/Sheen vs. the Patty Gadget/Slimy Dancing #The Krusty Kid/Sing a Song of Carl #A Grasshopper in Her Dome/The Donut of Shame/The Krusty Plate #Goo Goo Gas/Le Big Switch #Altantis Estevezis #Picture Day/Carl No Pay/Sid Philips #Blackened Kid/Ralph vs. Sheen #The Inmates of Summer/To Save a Girl #Pest of the West #20,000 Patties Under the Sea/The Battle of Bikini Bottom #What Ever Happened to Sheen? #The Two Faces of Archibald/Sheen-Henge #Banned in Bikini Bottom/Larry the Cucumber Season 6 #House Fancy/Krabby Road #Penny Foolish/Nautical Novice #Sheenicus/Suction Cup Symphony #Not Normal/Gone #The Splinter/Slide Whistle Stooges #A Life in a Day/Sun Bleached #Giant Archibald/No Nose Knows #Patty Caper/King Dedede's Regular #Boating Buddies/The Krabby Kronicle #The Slumber Party/Grooming E.B. #Sheen vs. the Big One #Porous Pockets/Choir Boys #Krusty Krushers/The Card #Dear Vikings/Ditchin' #Chog Norrius/Asparagus Lodge #Archie's Visit/To Estevez or Not to Estevez #Shuffleboarding/Professor Archibald #Pet or Pests/Komputer Overload #Gullible Kid/Overbooked #No Hat for Carl/Toy Store of Doom! #Sand Castles in the Sand/Shell Shocked #Chum Bucket Supreme/Single Cell Anniversary #Truth or Kid? (Part 1) #Truth or Kid? (Part 2) #Pineapple Fever/Chum Caverns #The Clash of Alvin Season 7 #Asparagus-Vision/I ♥ Dancing #Growth Spout/Stuck in the Wringer #Someone's in the Kitchen with Anna/The Inside Job #Greasy Buffoons/Model Kid #Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful/A Pal for E.B. #Yours, Mine and Mine/Kracked Gru #The Curse of Bikini Bottom/Woody in Clarinetland #Sheen's Last Stand #Back to the Past/The Bad Guy Club for Villains #A Day without Tears/Summer Job #One Coarse Meal/E.B. in Love #The Play's the Thing/Rodeo Daze #Muriel Secret's Recipe/The Cent of Money #The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom/Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle #The Main Drain/Trenchbillies #Sheen-Cano!/The Curse of the Hex #The Great Patty Caper #That Sinking Feeling/Karate Star #Buried in Time/Enchanted Tiki Dreams #The Abrasive Side/Earworm #Hide and Then What Happens?/Shelback Shenanigans #The Masterpiece/Whelk Attack #You Don't Know Sheen/Tunnel of Glove #Krusty Dogs/The Wreck of the Mauna Loa #New Man in Town/Love that Cowboy #Big Sister Sam Sparks/Perfect Chemistry Season 8 #Accidents Will Happen/The Other Patty #Drive Thru/The Hot Shot #A Friendly Game/Sentimental Kid #Frozen Face-Off #Woody's School for Grown Ups/Oral Report #Sweet and Sour Cowboy/The Googly Artiste #A Estevez Family Vacation #Wembley's Staycation/Walking the Dedede #Mooncation/Gru Takes a Vacation #Ghoul Fools #Wreck-it Ralph Begins/King Dedede's Good Eye #Face Freeze!/Glove World R.I.P. #Treats!/For Here or to Go #Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!/Chum Fricassee #It's a Sheen Christmas! Season 9 #Jailbreak!/Evil Spatula #It Came from Goo Lagoon #Don't Look Now/Seance Schmeance #Sheen You're Fired #Eek, an Urchin/Cowboy Defense #Carl-Man!/E.B.'s New Toy #Yeti Gru/Kenny the Cat #License to Milkshake/Woody Baby #Tutor Sauce/Lost in Bikini Bottom #Cowboy Plus One/The Executive Treatment #Company Picnic/Pull Up a Barrel #Sanctuary/What's Eating Carl? #Carl! The Game/The Sewers of Bikini Bottom #SheenBob LongPants/Grug's Gym Specials * The SheenBob KidPants Movie * The SheenBob Movie: Kid Out of Water Gallery Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:SheenBob KidPants Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Spoofs